


Between Truth and Fiction

by Zanya (caidanu)



Series: Falling Between the Lines [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Hidden Relationships, Humor, In which Ed is terrible, M/M, Mild Language, Slice of Life, Teasing, and Roy loves every second of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caidanu/pseuds/Zanya
Summary: Ed was beginning to rethink keeping their relationship private, and Roy's suggestion wasn't helping.





	Between Truth and Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic request on Tumblr that I reworked to make it fit the series a bit better. Finding a way to end this was difficult so hopefully, the ending isn't too abrupt.

“I can’t believe you said that. I’ve heard better ideas and seen more effective scheming from shit-faced drunks in a bar at three in the morning.” Ed glared at Roy or at least tried to. Glaring at Roy Mustang in itself was an art form--one he had practiced many times over the years. Somehow instead of getting easier to do, it had gotten harder. “How the fuck could you think I’d want to go with anyone else?” 

Roy simply sat there, on the other end of the couch, with his fingers twitching. Ed wasn’t sure if they twitched because of the insult or if Roy was currently trying to dig in that thick skull of his for some kind of reasonable explanation. Or worse: some kind of ridiculous counter argument. Roy had plenty of those in spades with the uncanny ability to make each one not only seem plausible but a good idea by the end. 

That was okay. Ed had prepared himself for a battle as soon as Roy had opened his mouth and vomited out the stupid suggestion. "What? You're not gonna say anything." He at least expected a rebuttal. "You're not gonna argue that you're not only smarter than all the drunks in Amestris but also the most badass schemer around?" Ed paused for a moment, "Outside of Al or course 'cause we both can't deny Al has us both beat." 

"Oh, absolutely. Alphonse is definitely the best there is when it comes to scheming." Roy smiled, sincerely, and it kind of freaked Ed out. "If he put his mind to it, I believe he could take over the country within a year." 

"Wrong!” He leveled a glare at Roy. “It would only take him six months." Roy simply stared at him with those dark pretty eyes that seemed to hold the depths of the universe in them. Ed scrunched up his nose and furrowed his brows. "That's it? Okay, fess up... why're you being so nice about this?" 

"Ed..." Roy began and then exhaled a long sigh. "I know that going to this event with a separate person doesn't sit well with you, but we cannot go as a couple." He turned his head away and looked out his living room window. "I'll go alone as I always do, and you bring a date or Alphonse." 

"Al's probably busy. I don't want to interrupt his day because this city is filled with assholes who might shit a brick if they found out Roy Mustang was dating a man." It wasn't much of a counter argument, and logically he knew this was his fault, but the thought of pretending to be with someone else... He couldn't accept that. "I don't get why it's a big deal if I come alone like I have before." 

"This is a Ball, Edward. It's not a regular fundraiser or promotional dinner. There will be dancing and holding hands. People are generally expected to come with a date. You and Alphonse are young, and you're brothers so the two of you could get away with showing up together under the pretense that you're looking to meet someone," Roy explained. “There will be other young people there who are single and will come with family members or friends.” 

"Why do you get to go alone? You’re not _that_ old." Ed let his body sink lower in his seat. He propped his feet up on the coffee table. "It shouldn't be a big deal. Not everyone in Central City is shacked up. Why can't I show up as a friend supporting your success at raising funds for the shelter?" 

Roy covered his face with his hand and peeked at Ed through a crack in his fingers. "Because, as far as most people know I'm single. I never show up to events with dates.” At least not since the Promised Day. “Everyone knows that so to do so would be suspicious, soon followed by expectations." Expectations that he had finally decided to settle down and stop playing the part of Central's most eligible bachelor. "No one expects you or Al to settle down yet and get married," he paused, "Perhaps if we had been out in the open to begin with this wouldn't--" 

Ed knew why they hadn't gone public yet. Hell, it had been _his_ idea, and he knew Roy was driving that point in, that they should have been honest about their relationship in the first place, but that didn't mean he wanted to pretend like he was interested in other people. He liked Roy. He was fairly certain he more than liked Roy, but he wasn't ready to have the public sticking their noses into every aspect of his life, especially since he wasn't completely convinced that once Roy found out how much work he was, there would be an automatic decision that their relationship was too much trouble. 

Logically, he knew that probably wasn't true. Roy could read people better than anyone he had ever met. He had to have noticed what lie beneath Ed's cranky and loud exterior. Roy also seemed okay with him taking off to travel all over the place. 

Knowing that didn't stop those thoughts from creeping back in enough that he couldn't risk adding another difficulty into the mix. Ed had to take it slow, feel his way through this, without other people poking their noses into his business. 

He rolled his foot and cracked his right ankle. "Still don't see how it's anyone else's business what or who you're doing on your own time." 

“That’s the downside to living a semi-public life, Edward. This charity ball will be in the papers. I can’t stress enough that there will be reporters asking me questions since I organized the event.” Roy let his right hand drop down. “If you want to know my honest opinion, given that we’re not public yet, I suggest you stay home or bring Alphonse.” 

He could bring Al. Ed had already considered asking Alphonse if he wanted to go. He should be back from Xing in time and seemed to like events like this. Ed personally hated them, but this was important to Roy. He'd be damned if he'd missed his bastard's fundraiser even if he hated most of the pretentious assholes that would undoubtedly be there. 

Ed would also be damned if he'd go with a fake date either, and he'd _never_ ask Winry to do it for him. Even if they went on the pretense of friends, which probably wouldn't raise any eyebrows, the fact that they had been together and engaged made the whole idea feel awful to him. 

With the way Roy was acting, Ed knew he could do whatever he wanted. If they were outed, Roy would care less than he did. Doing that was the same as conceding that he had been wrong. "Fine, I'll ask Al and we'll see what happens." 

Roy almost seemed disappointed, though Ed admitted it could be a trick of the eyes. Sometimes he was too paranoid Roy had an ulterior motive behind everything he did because in all fairness, he usually did even if those motives were sincere. That didn't stop Ed from staring at Roy a little harder than necessary just to make sure. 

"I think that's a fantastic idea, Ed," Roy finally said. "In fact, it's perfect. I'm sure you both will be the hit of the Ball." 

Ed's mood soured even more. "Hey, now... I'm not goin' there to be the 'hit at the party' or whatever bullshit people concoct in their heads. I'm going for you. That's all. " 

"I realize that, and as much as I'd love to argue that you're not obligated to go to these dreadfully boring events, I appreciate having you there." Roy scooted down the couch, next to Ed. "I already agreed we'd keep our relationship quiet, and my suggestion was only an attempt to help." 

"Even though you don't agree with it?" Weren't most people supposed to at least put up a fight about stuff they didn't want to do? "We'll see how it goes? There's not any part of you that secretly hopes this'll fail and then you'll be allowed to parade me around the city like in some ridiculous romance novel?" 

"You’re under appreciation for the fine art of romance is appalling." Roy shook his head in mock sadness. "It saddens my heart that I have so much to teach you about the romantic ways of life." 

”It's not art. You only use that as an excuse to get extra sappy on me, that's all," Ed grumpily countered. Roy grinned, and in the moment, Ed knew he was in deep. He definitely more than liked Roy. 

"Come now, you love it when I get sappy on you," Roy's grin became slightly smug. "Among other things...” 

"Can it, you smug, bastard." Ed pulled his feet up onto the couch and tucked them underneath himself. "We both know you're trying to change the subject." 

Roy scooched a couple inches closer to Ed. There was still the entire middle of the couch separating them but if he moved stealthily enough, Ed might not catch on until it was too late. "Why don't I make it up to you and massage your shoulders after dinner." 

“You drive a hard bargain but _fine_. If you give me one now, and promise to feed me afterwards, I can forget about your smug aura.” Ed moved his right foot out from under him and turned so he could poke Roy’s leg with it. 

The couch shifted when Roy moved all way down to Ed’s end. “Alright. I can hardly say no to an opportunity like this." 

“Damn straight.” Ed slid up into Roy’s arms then down between his legs. He pulled his hair to the side so that it laid across his shoulder. No one was better at this than Roy. Ed didn’t care if his experience with massages were limited with other people to where it could be considered almost nonexistent. He pressed his head against Roy’s hands, hoping that doing so would get the whole thing started. 

And as always, Roy indulged him. Ed knew not too many people could get away with teasing Roy like he did. Even Roy’s team didn’t quite take to the point he did, but it was hard to resist when Roy reacted to it like it did, almost as if he got off on Ed’s teasing and the push and pull they had. 

He sighed when Roy’s fingers dug deep into his shoulders and the tension began to melt away. “I still don’t get why what we’re doing is a big deal. I’m not in Central often enough to even fall on anyone’s radar.” 

"Ed, you should know by now that most ideas involving hidden romances are bad ideas." Roy paused and hugged Ed tightly. "They'll find out eventually, and when they do, I'll be ready and so will you." 

Roy’s confidence in his ability to handle it overwhelmed Ed a little. He quietly sat there while Roy’s fingers worked their magic along his right shoulder and upper arm. That area always knotted up easily, and Roy always made sure to pay special attention to it. 

“What if I’m not ready when it happens?” Ed nudged Roy’s arm with his nose. Would he ever be ready? Maybe this was one of those things in life he had to barrel on through, full throttle and deal with the consequences as they came. 

“Then we’ll get through it together.” Roy momentarily stopped his massage to cup Ed’s face and tilt it back so that their eyes met. “We’re both smart men and have been through much worse. I doubt anyone will make too much of a fuss about it.” He let go of Ed and resumed his massage. 

Ed softly moaned as Roy pressed his fingers deeper into the skin where he still had bits of metal left over from the Promised Day, just the way he loved it. If it weren’t for the promise of food afterwards, he might have considered taking a nap in Roy’s arms. 

“Not even people who want to see you fail?” Ed had heard enough rumors and complaints from Roy to know that there was still a small section of people in the military who hated them for removing King Bradley. 

“I’m not the first General to have an interest in men nor am I the first person in the military with a spouse or lover that is younger than them.” Roy kissed Ed’s cheek. “And I have enough dirt on my enemies that I feel will sufficiently silence them, particularly since I’m not already married,” he added. 

Sometimes Ed couldn’t tell if what Roy was saying was meant in jest or simply the truth. This was one of those times. The implications settled in his mind. There were higher up in the military who were married and had side lovers, and Roy not only knew it, but it seemed like he had gathered evidence of it. That took Roy’s snooping prowess to another level Ed hadn’t realized existed. 

He turned his head towards Roy. “Your enemies?” Ed’s eyebrows raised a bit. “You make it sound like you’re preparing for battle.” 

“Rising to the top of a country is a battle, Edward, one I’ve learned long ago to fully prepare for.” Roy finished rubbing Ed’s shoulders and upper back until all the knots were gone. “Secrets can only go on for so long, especially something like this. People will take notice whether it’s because we’ve decided to go out or you’re coming over and staying at my house for longer than a friend would.” 

He knew it was true, but Ed didn't want to admit to it yet. At least not out loud. That somehow made the inevitable feel more real. Once he said it, he couldn't take it back so he wouldn't. "I still think you're bein' an ass and trying to prove a point, but since you rubbed my shoulders and are gonna feed me, I'll let it slide... this time." 

“Mhm, I did promise to feed you.” Roy let go of Ed’s shoulders, taking time to move his fingers through Ed’s hair before completely sliding away so he could get off the couch. He stood and held out his hand for Ed to take. “What would you like me make for you.” 

Ed grinned. “Pizza,” he said without hesitation as he watched the light in Roy’s eyes slowly dim a little. “Consider equivalent exchange for even mentioning I pretend to date someone else, you jerk.” He took Roy’s hand and sprung up with renewed energy. “C’mon, I wanna watch you in action.” 

Before Roy could protest or mount an argument about how awful and unnutritious pizza was for them, Ed gave a firm yank to pull them towards the kitchen, already knowing that for now their argument had reached a stalemate and the battle had only begun.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've revisted this series that I had forgotten how much a brat Ed can be. lol. On a side note, a few weeks ago I found letters between Ed and Roy from this series in a random spot on my pc that takes place directly after Last Train to Aerugo. Once I finish up a couple other fics, I am going to work on the letters and see how it goes so there may be more to come!


End file.
